Reborn Into A War
by VectorPrime155
Summary: Crystal was a four year old human girl waiting for her parents to get home from their aniversery. While she was waiting for them a man broke into her house, killed her baby sitter, and kidnapped her. He takes her to a warehouse and killes her. When this happenes an alien god gives her another chance to live and makes her a cybertronian sparkling. I only own my OC Crystal.
1. Prologue

A Young Death

A little four year old girl named Crystal was waiting in her room for her parents to get home. They had left her with a baby sitter so they could go have a fancy dinner on their anniversary. It was around eight o clock when she heard a loud bang coming from down stairs. She went to find out what had happened when a man in black appeared at the top of the stairs. At the sight of her he grabbed her and dragged her down the stairs. When they went past the living room Crystal saw the dead baby sitter. He shoved her into a truck and drove away.

When they finally stopped the man got her out of the truck and set her down in a warehouse. She looked up at him and saw him pointing a gun at her head. He pulled the trigger, she heard a bang, and then darkness consumed her.


	2. A God and Cybertronians

A God and Cybertronians

Crystal was in the never ending darkness when she heard a voice calling to her. It kept getting closer and closer until she could hear it no problem. "Crystal, I am Primus. Your life was taken from you before you could truly live. I have decided to turn you into a Cybertronian and allow you to live your life to its full extent with your new family. You will need a designation to go along with your new life, and you will never remember your past life."

Crystal thought for a minute before deciding on a name for herself, "Wildspirit."Primus smiled before nodding, and then everything went black.

When she woke up she was on the edge of a gigantic metal city. Looking around she saw an alien like red car speeding down the road. In order to get its attention she stared to wail, and seconds after she started she heard the car screech to a halt. Then she heard the sound of gears shifting and the next thing she knew she was being picked up by a mech with red armor and a silver face. She looked up at him in awe as he cooed to her, "Aww, what's a sparkling like you doing on the outskirts of Kaon? It's dangerous to be here, especially with the 'Cons in there. You must want energon, I'll take you to the Autobot base where you'll get the best care you need. My name's Ironhide by the way."

With that said he transformed around her and took off down the road away from the city. The whole ride Ironhide was cooing to Wildspirit to keep her calm and sent her off to recharge just as he entered the base.

**Ironhides POV**

I can't believe I found a sparkling! The only other sparklings we know of are the twins, Bumblebee, and Jazz. If this sparkling is alive there may be hope for our race yet. I transformed back into my bipedal mode with the recharging sparkling in my servos. I slowly made my way to the med bay to ask Ratchet what I should do with it. When I entered I was hit with the sound of Ratchet yelling at Tracks for doing something to Arcee, I didn't catch what but the yelling caused the sparkling to wake up and start crying.

When Ratchet and Tracks heard this they turned to see me standing in the doorway trying to shush the sparkling. The medic quickly turned around wacked the warrior upside the head with a wrench and told him to get out. He then turned to me just as I got the sparkling to calm down, but now it clutched my servo as if it would protect it from Ratchet. I quickly explained what had happened, getting the feeling that the med bot I was talking to was relaying what I was saying to Optimus only to be proven right when said leader came into the room looking for the sparkling. Optimus looked down at the sparkling with happy optics while Ratchet rummaged around behind me.

**Wildspirits POV**

I looked up at the red and blue bot above me as I heard the red and white one digging around. Then I was taken from Ironhides arms and let out a wail of discontent. I was quickly handed back to him and he placed I a bottle in my mouth. I began to slowly drink the warm, thick, blue liquid as I listened to the mechs conversation. "What was it doing outside of Kaon? It couldn't be a Decepticon sparkling."That was the red and blue mech. "It might have been abandoned there by its creators." Ironhide answered never looking up from feeding me. A tingling sensation then ran through my body just as I finished my drink. "You can stop calling the sparkling it now. I ran a scan. She's a femme." I stopped listening after that, I felt something connect to my servo, then disconnect after a moment, then I fell back into recharge.

**Ironhides POV**

"Her name is Wildspirit." Optimus said after he connected to her data port. I looked down at the little femmeling recharging in my servos thinking it would be nice to raise her with Chromia. They had often talked about wanting a femme sparkling. "You may become her guardian if you like Ironhide." I looked up at him and nodded before reaching out to her and creating a parental bond.

When I finished I heard Optimus inquire, "What happened to Arcee?" I looked over my shoulder and for the first time noticed the blue femme that had left Optimus love struck when they had met. I too looked to Ratchet wondering what had happened to my spark mates sister. "Tracks tried to force himself on her. When she put up resistance he knocked her unconscious and started to drag her to his quarters. Luckily I saw what was happening and stopped him." If one knew Optimus well enough you would see his raging fury in his optics. Ratchet and I were the only ones that knew about his feelings for the femme so we knew what he was thinking. The only problem is he doesn't think she feels the same way, though both Chromia and Flare-up, Arcees sisters, have told me she does. He remembered the day Optimus came to him after meeting her for the first time, stumbling over his words like a sparkling learning to talk, only able to form the coherent words beautiful, blue femme named Arcee.

Optimus then stormed out of the med bay heading in the direction of his quarters leaving Ratchet and I alone with the sparkling. One look at Ratchets expression had me hightailing it out of there. Now all I have to do is go find Chromia and give her the news.

_**Seventeen Thousand Stellar cycles Later**_** Wildspirits POV**

The twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, ran down the halls with me to their quarters. We were going there to hide because they had somehow pulled me into one of their ridiculous pranks. It was actually highly amusing to watch my sire dangling from a wire, painted the color pink, and shouting curses. We were trying to enjoy the last bit of time we had left on Cybertron considering we had to leave soon.

We have been courting for a while now, I was with both of them since they both had to mate with the same femme, and we were close to getting serious with our relationship. When we had arrived at their quarters Optimus Prime came on over the announcer and ordered everyone to report to their ships. Then we set course for the ports to get onto our ship, after I said good bye to my sire and carrier, and took off from the planet. We watched as Cybertron disappeared into the distance with tears silently running down my face plates. The twins encased me in between them rubbing my sensitive parts trying to distract me. The last thing I was thinking of before I fell into recharge was, 'What are we going to do now?'


End file.
